


the rhythm of your heart and hips

by hesitantPaladin



Series: ao3 Tag Generator Challenge [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Distinctly Heterosexual Culinary Orgasms, F/M, Magical Transition, Married Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, ao3 tag generator challenge, im not kidding that was the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantPaladin/pseuds/hesitantPaladin
Summary: Lup makes dinner. Barry shows his wife how much he appreciates her.





	the rhythm of your heart and hips

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: In this story, Lup has a transmutation ring that lets her alter her genitals when she puts it on or off. Whether she wears it varies day to day, depending on how dysphoric she feels. Wearing it in this fic does not make her any less trans. I stole this idea shamelessly from selfishteeth, cause it fucking rocks.

The apartment smells like roast chicken and garlic when he gets home. His portal opens up in the front entrance, because it’s hard to kick the ingrained idea that you should enter the house by the front door, even if you can open rifts straight through the planar system.

“Did you get off early?” He calls to his wife as he hangs up his red robe on the hook next to hers and evaporates his scythe with a wave of his hand. Underneath the robe, he’s wearing his sturdy, comfortable jeans. Lup may have embraced the “glam-goth aesthetic”, as she put it, nearly as enthusiastically as Kravitz, but Barry has held firm at trading his white t-shirt for a black button up. He likes his jeans.

“Bribed Krav to finish the paperwork,” Lup calls back from the kitchen, just out of sight. He rounds the corner of the front hall and sees her, and the sight takes his breath away for about the twelve millionth time. She’s changed from her work clothes into comfortable sweatpants and a soft shirt that says “Flame Princess”, and he can tell she isn’t wearing a bra underneath. Her hair is piled on top of her head in a loose bun, but she missed a piece that’s now hanging down the back of her neck. She’s always beautiful, but there’s something about this unguarded, unselfconscious version of her that always makes his heart skip a beat.

Lup grins. “Hey, Bear. See something you like?”

Barry steps forward and kisses her, softly, and revels in the pleased noise she makes in response, leaning up on her tiptoes to press into his mouth and turn the kiss into something a little harder. Eventually, she pulls away, which is good because Barry is pretty sure that if it were up to him, he wouldn’t have ended that kiss unless the world was literally ending again. Maybe not even then. 

“Food first,” Lup laughs, turning in his arms so she can grab a plate from the counter and start loading it with food. “I made lemon-roast potatoes, so you best appreciate them before we start getting dirty.”

Barry groans but acquiesces, piling his own plate with chicken, spicy green beans, and potatoes. Lup’s cooking is not something anyone with a functioning stomach turns down. He also pours them each a glass of wine from the bottle Lup’s already opened on the counter. 

“Gods I love you,” he whispers fervently after he gets a taste of the chicken, and she laughs at him before she launches into the long and complicated story of the bounty she and Kravitz brought in that day, and how she nicked the bottle of wine from the necromancer’s wine cellar when Kravitz wasn’t looking. It’s a good story, but Barry only half-listens as he eats. A good forty percent of his brain is still focused on the subtle taste of the wine in the cooked chicken, and the lemon and garlic flavours in the potatoes. Even after over a century of the twins’ cooking, he’s never become numb to their talents. The other ten percent of his brain is preoccupied with the fact that he’s half-hard under the table. 

That hardness has barely flagged at all by the time he gets up to clear their plates. He tries to angle his hips away so Lup doesn’t notice, but he’s never been proficient in Deception. 

“Babe, seriously?” She laughs, raising a single perfect eyebrow. “I know you like my cooking, but this is a little extreme.” Barry groans and ducks back into the kitchen, partly to put the plates in the sink to be washed, partly so he can hide his burning face.

It doesn’t work, because of course Lup follows him into the kitchen to laugh at him. “Is that it, Bear? Do you have a food fetish I don’t know about?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him, ears cocked and a shit-eating grin on her face.

Despite the fact that she’s making fun of him, he can’t help but chuckle at that too. “Can’t I just be really into my wife?”

“What, do you love me or something?”

“Yes,” he answers, more sincerely than he meant to, and pulls her in to kiss her even more deeply than before. Despite her teasing, he can feel her getting hard against his thigh too, and he grinds his hips into hers until she breaks the kiss with a gasp. “Let me thank you for dinner?” He asks, breathlessly, and she nods and reels him back in for another kiss. She pops the button on his jeans with one hand, deft from decades of practice, and pulls down his zipper. He pulls away slightly before she can go any further. Gently, Barry pushes forward until he’s backed her against the counter. He helps her hoist herself up with a guiding pair of hands on her hips, and then he pulls back to look at her. 

“Do want your ring, or no ring?” He asks, running his thumbs absentmindedly over the points of her hipbones that peek out above the waist of her sweatpants. Lup pauses to consider this for a second. She doesn’t always wear the transmutation ring that transforms her junk, even when they have sex, but she generally prefers it more often than not. As well as he knows her, he can’t always predict which days are good, dysphoria-free days, and which ones are bad. He doesn’t usually care either way, but he knows it’s better to ask now than to have to stop in the middle because she’s gotten too far into her own head. 

“Ring today, I think,” she finally decides, and grabs her wand from next to the stove to summon a Mage Hand that stretches down the hall into their bedroom before reappearing with the ring. She slips the white-gold and opal band onto her right ring finger. Barry watches her face, her eyes closed as the transformation makes her shiver a little under his hands. Lup smiles at him when she opens her eyes again. “Good to go, babe. It’s purring like a battlewagon engine down there.”

Barry groans at the phrase, pressing his forehead into the crook of her neck as she laughs, shoulders shaking. “And now I’ve completely lost the mood.” He moves as if to pull away from her, and Lup grabs his shoulders, gasping out “no”s between her giggles. She kisses his nose, his chin, both his cheeks in silent apology, and he retaliates by darting forward and catching her lower lip gently between his teeth. She gasps a little, and he uses the distraction to slip one hand under her loose t-shirt and palm her small, soft breast. Lup’s back arches and she whines, pushing her chest into his hand eagerly. He pulls back from her lips to lay soft wet kisses down the column of her neck, and notices that her ears are twitching wildly. Barry grins. 

When he reaches the loose collar of her t-shirt, he ducks his head down. Lup gasps again when he runs his tongue over and around her nipple through the now-damp fabric of her shirt. He shifts the hand squeezing her other breast so that he runs the edge of his thumbnail over the nipple, and the gasp turns into a full-on moan. She drums her heels impatiently against the cabinet doors when she squirms, and he switches sides to do the same to her other breast. 

“Barrryyyyy, stop teasing!”

He heads further down again and pushes her shirt up to drop a quick, chaste kiss to her bellybutton. He nuzzles the soft little mound of fat on her tummy, drawing in a deep breath of the warm, sweet smell of her skin, before he hooks his thumbs into the waistband of her sweatpants and pulls. Lup lifts her hips, resting her weight back on her hands so Barry can slide the pants under the curve of her ass and down her legs. They drop to the floor and he kicks them away without looking, his eyes fixed on the space between her legs.

She’s wearing a pair of dark blue panties, plain cotton with a bit of lace trim around the edges. He smiles when he sees the growing damp patch and slides his hands up the insides of her thighs, toying with the lace trim. Lup groans and runs a hand through his slightly thinning hair, dragging her fingernails lightly across his scalp. Barry shivers at the sensation. He runs one finger up the damp patch on her underwear and she squirms, pressing forward into that teasing touch. Barry eases the panties down her hips, past her knees, and she kicks them off, giggling a little breathlessly.

“Come on, babe, if you’re gonna touch me then touch me, I wanna feel you-” Barry leans in and presses his mouth to her and she gasps. Her fingers tighten in his hair and he hums against her clit, savouring the slight sting on his scalp. Barry mouths at the lips of her labia gently, paying close attention to the way her legs twitch under his hands. When he returns his attention to her clit, sucking on it and pressing firmly with his tongue, Lup shivers hard and he has to press down on her knees to keep her from squeezing them around his head. 

In retaliation, he turns his face to the side slightly and nips slightly at her thigh, the soft skin between darker brown freckles and pale stretch marks. “Ow!” Lup yelps, knees flying apart again on instinct, but she sighs happily when he kisses the same spot apologetically. “You’re mean, Bluejeans,” she scolds him, but she doesn’t sound at all like she means it. He’s proved right when she pushes down on his head, guiding him back to her slick, wet entrance. Barry runs his tongue up and then down her slit obligingly. Each time he reaches her clit, he flicks it with his tongue, and is rewarded with a low moan from Lup. He slides his left hand up to grip the round soft curve of her hip, and shoves the other into the open fly of his jeans to grip his aching dick, stroking himself to the rhythm of each lick. She tastes tangy and almost bitter on his tongue, a flavour that he doesn’t exactly enjoy for its own sake but that he only associates with her. He inhales though the nose buried in the short dark curls above her sex, and feels a little like he’s drowning in her. He’s definitely died in worse ways before.

“Fuck, babe, harder, just a little harder, Barry please-” Barry’s jaw is starting to ache but he ignores it, swiping over her clit more firmly again, and again, and again- She throws her head back and gasps when she comes, twisting involuntarily as she rides out her orgasm on his tongue. When she pushes his head back, too sensitive, he lets her move him. His back cracks as he straightens up. “You are,” she kisses him on one cheek, “the best husband,” then the other, “ever.” Lup kisses him firmly on the mouth, ignoring the wet mess that she’s just gotten all over her own face. Seeing that he’s still hard, she reaches down and wraps her fingers between his around his dick, stroking with him. Barry groans and buries his face in her shoulder, speeding up the rough strokes.

“You wanna come for me, Bear?” Lup purrs, voice low and a little scratchy. He breathes harder, eyes screwed shut, focused on the feel and the smell and the lingering taste of her. She leans in so she can whisper in his ear. “When I recover, we’re going to clean up, and I’m going to take this ring off, and then then I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.”

That mental image sends him over the edge. He comes with a shout, his release splashing over the cabinet and Lup’s calf, and he sags, leaning his weight on her and feeling the warm afterglow as he listens to her delighted laughter. They’ll have to pull themselves together eventually, put at least some clothing back on and put the leftovers away for tomorrow. But for right now, Barry’s going to stay where he is, savouring this moment that he once feared he’d never get to have again. He is truly, freely, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend: Let's write TAZ prompt fics for each other!  
> Me: Cool, maybe I'll write a quick fluff piece.  
> My brain: Write 2k words about oral sex.  
> Me: W h y  
> My brain: U gotta.
> 
> Aka I have no excuse for this.  
> Title is from Guillotine by Jon Bellion.


End file.
